


Raise the Stakes

by burntotears



Series: Stisaac Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic, Geeky, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wants Isaac to stake out Jackson to make certain he doesn't wolf out and reveal anything to anyone; Stiles wants to be involved in a stake out.  There's sexual tension and dorkiness because - well it's Stisaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise the Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [Anon](http://burntotears.tumblr.com/post/30568451637/more-stisaac-stiles-jeep-middle-of-the-night) :  
> 
> 
> * More Stisaac! :) Stile's Jeep. Middle of the night. Stake out. Potato chips. Purple.

“Don’t get your greasy fingers all over my dash, dude!” Stiles practically whined as he eyed Isaac’s fingers straying over the dashboard of his jeep.

Isaac side-eyed him in response, a look of incredulous disbelief on his face. He rolled his eyes toward Stiles' hands wrapped around the steering wheel. "Talk about your double standards," he responded, sounding a little annoyed. 

Stiles shook his head vigorously. "No, I wiped my hands on my hoodie. See?" He held out his sweatshirt that indeed had greasy potato chip stains all over it from where Stiles always wiped his hands after eating. He glanced over at Isaac's leather jacket and smirked a little. Maybe if Isaac hadn't decided to adopt the brooding leather werewolf attire that apparently came with the territory of being in Derek's pack, he would have his own clothing to wipe his hands on. It wasn’t Stiles’ job to have napkins available, even if he did expect people not to touch the inside of his jeep with potato chip fingers.

"Uh huh," Isaac replied and he did remove his hands from the dashboard - one long, slender finger at a time, teasingly swiping the grease across it as Stiles winced in response. "So you take great care of your jeep and have no sense of cleanliness when it comes to your clothing?"

Stiles looked down at his hoodie, considering that. With a frown he said slowly, "I wash my clothes…" like that explained everything. 

Isaac laughed at him with a shake of his head. "Yeah, okay." He turned his head back to their target and Stiles had to remind himself that they were actually there for a reason when his eyes got temporarily stuck on Isaac's brilliantly blue irises. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, looking forward again too.

Derek had told Isaac that he needed to look after Jackson because if he shifted in front of anyone else and gave them all away, there were going to be consequences for more than just Jackson and none of them needed that right now. Stiles still wasn’t entirely certain how he’d been roped into this particular stake-out - except for the fact that it was a stake-out and they were fucking _awesome_ \- becoming not only the chauffeur, but the provider of snacks and in-flight entertainment too. 

Not that Isaac always seemed to enjoy his particular brand of so-called discussion. “Dude, I’m still not letting you get away with that,” Stiles said out of nowhere and Isaac raised an eyebrow, but didn’t look over at Stiles. 

“With what?” he asked after a minute or so, apparently unable to keep himself from being sucked in even though Stiles knew he had been fighting it.

Stiles smirked. “Your comment about Batman and Robin being better than Deadpool and Cable,” he said exasperatedly.

Isaac groaned. “That’s not even what I _said_. I said that Batman and Robin had a more interesting _dynamic_ ,” Isaac replied and he was only half paying attention to Jackson now that Stiles had brought up comic books again. It was their biggest weakness when it came to not fulfilling their actual stake-out duties, but really, what the hell was Jackson going to do in the middle of the night besides stalk around his own house? Probably get laid thanks to his ever-amazing relationship with Lydia, Stiles reminded himself bitterly. He didn’t need to think about the two of them having sex, either, so he placed his mind firmly into the realm of magic super heroes in tight outfits.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “More interesting dynamic?” he mocked sarcastically, throwing his hands in the air. “Deadpool can break the fucking fourth wall and you think that a douchebag who wears purple tights and prances around with _a name like Robin_ is more interesting?”

Isaac eyed him. “Robin didn’t wear purple tights. And he becomes Nightwing later on,” Isaac pointed out, though apparently he knew his point was a little flimsy. “I never said I didn’t like Deadpool, I just like Batman better. What’s your damage with Robin anyway?”

Stiles glared at him. “You _would_. And I don’t have damage with Robin, I have damage with Batman always treating Robin like a fucking sideshow. At least Cable and Deadpool know where the other stands and don’t play mind games to keep the other around like a lost little puppy dog.” He shivered a bit when he thought about it again. It hit too much to home for his liking, even now when things were impossibly different but still entirely the same. Scott was his own Alpha, Stiles was his pack, but it still felt like he was Robin _all the fucking time_.

“So you don’t like Batman?”

“I love Batman,” Stiles said, giving Isaac a look like he was utterly retarded.

“So you just think Deadpool is more interesting because he is spastic and possibly about as ADHD as you are only a little more murderous?” Isaac smirked, and that damn smirk shouldn’t even be attractive because Isaac was being a total dick right now but what the hell, Stiles found it entirely too compelling for his own good.

“Har-har. Fuck you, dude,” he replied, only slightly defensive as he attempted to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks as he over-examined the way Isaac’s cheekbones looked in the dim light from the street lamps outside the jeep. What the fuck was he doing? This was not the time or the place and Isaac definitely was not the person.

Isaac mumbled something in response that Stiles didn’t catch. When Stiles raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to comment, Isaac’s nose went a bit pink and he said, “I was joking, Stiles.”

“Whatever,” Stiles replied, sounding like a bit of a child. “What am I even doing here, anyway?” he asked, gesturing to Jackson’s house.

“Uhhh,” Isaac looked a bit taken aback. “You asked me if you could come on the stake out because ‘stake outs are really freaking cool dude!’ and I said sure because I wanted the company.” Isaac seemed to turn redder still, if Stiles was right about that. Stiles wasn’t the best at reading people though.

Stiles still wasn’t sure what made him say it, but suddenly his mouth was opening and words were tumbling out that he wasn’t even aware of until after they’d been spoken. “You wanted _any_ company or you wanted _my_ company?”

Isaac looked him full in the face and his eyes were bright blue and open and honest and Stiles began to fidget in his seat while he tried to keep his cool and stare back instead of just jumping out the damn jeep window because _what was that look?_ “Yours,” Isaac finally said and his voice was low and practically a fucking growl and Stiles saw his eyes tinge gold for a second and _that_ -that was really all his poor brain could handle without frying inside of his own damn skull.

“I swear to _God_ , if you are fucking with me, Isaac, I will - I will turn this jeep around and run you over with it!” Stiles felt completely out of his element because this definitely wasn’t anywhere he had ever expected to get - at least not outside of his own dirty little fantasies. He was shaking a little as he stared Isaac down, daring him to be a liar, because if he was, well that was just not okay.

Isaac was staring back at him though and finally he laughed and shook his head at Stiles, which was certainly not the reaction Stiles had been expecting. “I’m not fucking with you Stiles,” he said and then he was punching through the area that separated them with his amazing face and placing his perfect curly head into Stiles’ personal space while saying, “but I’d like to be fucking you,” in a ridiculously low voice with his golden eyes and fuckable lips and Stiles had had enough of this, okay?

He reached over and snagged his fingers through those dark blonde curls and tugged Isaac’s mouth to his own and kissed him and it was messy and full of teeth and tongue and neither of them were in the mood to give in. Stiles pushed himself back into Isaac’s space and Isaac just opened himself up to it and effectively allowed Stiles to straddle his hips without any complaint. Now they were making out in earnest and Stiles was pressing into him, enjoying the feel of their chests pressed together so firmly. He kept a hand tangled in Isaac’s locks, tugging every now and again at the hair and though he couldn’t see Isaac’s eyes anymore, he wasn’t surprised when he felt clawed fingers digging into the back of his neck for a moment before they retracted again into blunt human nails. But then he also couldn’t say he was surprised when Isaac broke away after that, gasping and looking terrified like he’d just destroyed something precious.

“Are you okay?” he breathed over Stiles’ face and he looked thoroughly traumatized.

Stiles huffed out a laugh. “Am I - are you fucking serious right now? I’m better than okay, why wouldn’t I be?”

Isaac’s eyes were wide and blown and _fucking Christ_ his lips were swollen and Stiles wanted to nibble on them really, really badly. He knew that Isaac was worried though and that he should refrain from tugging back on Isaac’s hair again and address that and not his desire to rut into Isaac’s hips beneath him. “I-I was losing control, Stiles,” Isaac said earnestly and he looked so damned vulnerable, like when Derek had used his Alpha voodoo and made him bow down and stop advancing on Stiles in the sheriff’s station. At least it was endearing now and not slightly terrifying.

Stiles shrugged it off and tried to make him feel as comfortable as possible, running his fingers through his hair lightly since they were still there. He squeezed Isaac’s shoulder. “No you weren’t. You guys do that all the time; it doesn’t mean you’re actually going to wolf out, Isaac. You’re not Jackson; you’re better than that now.” He gave him a small, reassuring smile and leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the lips. 

Isaac pulled back roughly like he’d been stung and Stiles tried to pretend like that wasn’t a slap in the face, but he was pretty certain it showed on his face; he just wasn’t good with facial expressions. Isaac’s face softened and he sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean - I’m just - I don’t want - _fuuuuck_ ,” he breathed and he was obviously frustrated with himself and not Stiles, but when you were this close to someone’s face it was hard to draw those lines completely.

“You aren’t going to,” Stiles said and he leaned in and kissed him again so that he didn’t have time to respond. Isaac was still at first and for a moment Stiles thought that it was over and there wasn’t going to be anything more, but then he felt a hand grip him low on his hip and tug him closer and Isaac _was_ responding, wholly and completely. 

Stiles found himself sighing with relief and a whole lot more and Isaac used it as an excuse to mouth his way over Stiles’ chin and down his jaw and there was pretty much no thought left inside of his brain at that point besides ‘holy fucking shit I think I am going to melt and die right now, I seriously just might’ as he tilted his head back to grant the werewolf more access to one of the most tender points on his entire body. If he had the reservation to be nervous about it, well he wasn’t connecting with that part of his common sense now because Isaac was swiping his tongue and pressing his teeth all over Stiles’ neck and jugular and Stiles wasn’t thinking about anything else besides his beautiful hands and face and the way his hair felt underneath his fingers and how he really, really wanted to know what his stomach tasted like under Stiles’ mouth.

Isaac was going less with the tongue and the teeth now and more with the _nose_ and the smelling and that was a little weird, he supposed, but then probably not because Scott smelled him all the time and even more now because he was his Alpha and that was apparently a thing to do as an Alpha to know where he’d been and with who. If Stiles was a more capable person he’d remember that Scott was going to smell Isaac all over him and probably smell all of _this_ , but he didn’t give two flying shits about that, all he really cared about was that Isaac’s breath was warm and the currents that washed over him were inviting and made him so damned aroused he wasn’t certain he could handle it. Or at least he thought he couldn’t, until Isaac lowered his head some more and began nibbling into Stiles’ collarbone and that - _that_ was something he’d felt a dog do before so he knew that this was some kind of wolf thing going on and he should probably be weirded out by it, but no he definitely wasn’t. Next the tongue was out and the suction was there and Isaac was just _going to fucking town_ on Stiles’ chest and that was just - that was just completely unfair and Stiles wanted to voice that, but the moan he released was probably not the best protest he’d ever given.

Isaac’s head shot up and he looked Stiles in the face, eyes blazing caramel brown and Stiles groaned in the back of his throat because seriously, that shit was just not okay. “Isaac,” he said, or he thought he did, but apparently his voice was low and whispered and it made Isaac’s eyes flair out _more_ before returning to blue just as he lifted his hips up off the jeep seat and rutted into Stiles’ erection.

There was hissing, definitely hissing (Stiles wasn’t certain if it was him, but it probably was) and Stiles didn’t bother to stop himself from grinding back down in answer to Isaac’s upward movement. And fuck did he want this to go further, but he didn’t want to just throw himself at Isaac and be _that guy_ , especially in his damn jeep where they were cramped and outside of Jackson’s house. He sighed and kissed Isaac open mouthed, but quickly, before pulling back and resting his forehead against the werewolf’s.

“We uh - we should do this again sometime,” Stiles said stupidly, and if he could’ve, he’d have facepalmed right then and there because he really felt like an idiot for even opening his big, stupid mouth.

Isaac smiled in response, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Yeah, we should,” he replied and his eyes were so damn large and blue Stiles wanted to crawl inside of them and drown.

He returned the smile automatically, obviously lopsided and goofy, as he said, “Yeah. Alright. I’ll hold you to it, Lahey,” before kissing him one more time.

\- fin -


End file.
